transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Grapple (TF2017)
Grapple from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Grapple is technically an architect, but in his spark he is an artist. On Cybertron, before the war, his buildings were considered great works of art, but now his constructions are limited by the realities and needs of the war effort. It is a situation he often finds stifling. Grapple takes great pride in any work he constructs, and is prone to severe bouts of depression should his "masterworks" be destroyed in the course of combat. Grapple can usually be found hanging out with his close friend Hoist who does his best to cheer Grapple up when his artistic temperament has him down. History Main Timeline Arc 2 Prior to the Ark leaving Cybertron, Grapple (along with Smokescreen, Tracks, Hoist, and Skids) had his memories recorded onto crystals in case Optimus Prime required more warriors during the Ark's mission. Four million years following the Ark's crash on Earth, Grapple and the others were revived in new bodies on Earth. While the other newly revived Autobots were sent out to learn more about their new home planet, Grapple was sidelined. Optimus Prime had a very special building project for Grapple. |Rock and Roll-Out| So Grapple built Omega Supreme. On his own. With Omega Supreme guarding the base, the Autobots were finally able to leave the Ark in great numbers. Grapple accompanied Optimus Prime and all the rest of the available Autobots to the Decepticons' coal strip mine base in Wyoming. Here, Grapple fought the Decepticons long enough for Bumblebee to steal combiner technology from Devastator. Once this was achieved, the Autobots retreated. |Command Performances| When Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Prowl disappeared due to time-jumping Decepticons, Grapple found himself in the position of Autobot medic, repairing a damaged Hound. Led into battle with Galvatron and his goons by the new leadership triumvirate of Ironhide, Smokescreen, and Jetfire, Grapple and his friends were sorely outmatched against the future Decepticons. Grapple was even part of a half-dozen or so Autobots who dogpiled on Scourge and barely managed to slow him down. In dire straits, the Autobots were actually forced to go to Megatron and forge an alliance against Galvatron. Megatron's strategy managed to capture one of the time travellers, Scourge, but not before the fiendish tracker hurled a razor bladed dart straight through Grapple's chest, putting him out of action for the remainder of the conflict. Once Ratchet returned, he managed to piece Grapple back together soon enough. |Target: 2005| Much later, Optimus Prime was supposedly killed by the Predacons. A funeral was held for the Autobots' fallen leader, attended by all. At least, until Optimus spontaneously reappeared on Earth standing atop his headstone, and the whole matter was quickly forgotten. |Resurrection| After Optimus Prime suffered terrible damage, Grapple and the other Autobots watched as Ratchet desperately tried to repair him before admitting defeat. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 Grapple remained with the Ark's crew for quite some time, and formed part of a security detail to apprehend the captured Blast Off, though they were stood down when it was discovered that the Decepticon was mode locked and only contained some human children. |Spacehikers| Grapple was later seen on the moon during the grudge match between Blaster and Grimlock. When the Decepticons attacked, Grapple engaged Wildrider in some gunplay and they appeared to exchange hits. |Totaled| Grapple was not too badly damaged and would be up and about again a short while later, training against Blaster. |Club Con| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Grapple is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, Grapple was operating out of one of the Autobot bases on Cybertron when Scourge and Cyclonus led the Decepticons into an all-out war on the base (The base was a big honkin' mushroom in the middle of an empty field. One can only hope Grapple didn't design it himself). Anyway, he did pretty well in battle, gunning down one Decepticon at pointblank range without looking while also firing on an approaching Blitzwing. |The Legacy of Unicron| Trivia *Peter Renaday reprises his role as Grapple. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Grapple didn't appear in Resurrection! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Ark Crew